


Oops

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, god i love finding canon tags accidentally, i love alex my sweet bottom boy, they're both on a hair trigger at this point honestly, they're horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: shit title? pwp? yep that's my writing!!





	Oops

Alex is shuffling through Netflix lazily, clicking the remote repeatedly.

“Hey. Lazybones. This is the third time you’ve scrolled through this. Pick something or put down the remote.”

“Rude,” Alex teases. He then promptly selects a movie at random. “Happy now?”

“You know it,” Mal says, kicking her legs on top of Alex’s. “Honestly, I don’t care, I just wanted background noise.”

“‘Course. For _what?"_

“Truth or Da-are!” she sing-songs, gesturing to empty air.

“Truth,” Alex answers absently, sipping his water.

That was a mistake.

“You been jacking it to me?” Mal asks.

Alex chokes on his mouthful of water. “What the _fff_ udge?”

“Have you?” she repeats, grinning smugly.

“Starting off a little strong, don’t’cha think?” he mutters, taking another drink.

“C’mo-”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Shit, you _horndog!"_

“Wha- you can’t tease _me_ for that, I know _damn_ well you do the _same thing!”_

“No, you _don’t,”_ Mal grins. “C’mon, dare me already.”

“Chose before I even asked. Rude, first of all, second of all, put your legs behind your head.”

“I can’t do that!” she protests. “Gimme something to work with!”

“Do the splits, then.”

“I’M NOT FLEXIBLE!” she exclaims, but she’s half-smiling.

 _“Ten_ second handstand!”

“You… extremely suck.”

Alex is laughing, satisfied with himself, for the entire time it takes Mal to get it right.

“Truth or dare?” she asks the second she’s down.

“Truth.”

“God, stop being _boring!"_ she grins. “Hm. What’cha been thinking about during your little, ah, Alex time?”

“Are you gonna make me do this?!” Alex’s face is rapidly reddening.

“Sure am. The questionnn…?”

“Mostly, uh.”

“Mostly…”

“Mostly last time. I… _hell,_ I’ve never come like that. We hardly even did anything!”

Mal’s eyes light up.

“Hang on, what are you thinking?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, I choose dare.”

“Ass!”

“That’s not a dare.”

“Scream ‘dicks’ out the window.”

“Boring.” She complies anyways. “So truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Scream ‘cock’ out the window.”

“You’re _lame!"_

“Do it!”

Alex pulls open the window and sticks his head out, “C-!” and breaks into giggles before he can finish the word.

“Come on, Lexa-boy! You got it in ya!”

 _“COCK!"_  he bellows.

“Nice!” Mal shouts jubilantly. “High five!”

“Yeah!”

“Now shut the fucking window,” she says, laughing through half her words.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth. Wait, shit-!”

“Nope! Already picked. Can’t _wait_ to get this frickin’ answer!”

“You sure?”

“Hells yeah. What the _hell_ kind of idea did you just get back there?”

Mal snorts. “Are you… one _hundred_ percent sure you wanna hear my answer, buddy?”

“Nothing to lose,” he says, shrugging.

“‘Cept your innocence. Fine. You’re gonna get a whole earful of Mal’s dirty thoughts right here, ya ready?”

“Hit me.”

“Kinky. Anyways, I was _kinda_ thinking about fingering you, but I dunno how you feel about that, so I-”

She looks over at Alex, and he is flushed bright _fucking_ red. His eyes are focused on a set point that appears to actually be in midair, and his pajama pants hide… jack shit.

“Holy fuck,” Mal says gleefully. “You really want me to finger you.”

“I- I mean, uh, yeah? If you… want… to?”

“Are you _kidding_ me? Hold on… two fucking seconds,” she answers, jumping off the bed to rummage through her bag.

“Mal, you didn’t.”

“A girl always comes prepared.” And she holds up the bottle of lube.

“Oh my god.” Alex buries his face in his hands “You’re gonna have to convince me first. I don’t let just anyone finger me.” He’s obviously embarrassed to hell and back, but Mal _loves_ it.

“I’m sure you don’t. Have you even ever fingered your _self?”_

He hesitates.

“You can tell me. Cause, I mean, I’m about to, so what’s it matter?”

“I… tried? I didn’t have lube.”

“Ow.”

“I- I was in the shower, if that makes any difference? I used… spit… on my fingers.”

“God, you’re hot.”

“Come here and kiss me before I lose my nerve.”

And she does.

And it’s so much better than they remember. Sparks shoot up Alex’s spine, igniting a fire he thought was already burning in his groin. And Mal had forgotten how good it felt when Alex stiffened and then fucking _melted_ underneath her.

Alex slips his tongue in cautiously - he’s testing, curious, and completely unpre-fucking-pared for Mal’s enthusiastic response. She surges into him, body pressing heavy down on him _god that feels fucking amazing_ and tongue swirling wet against his. A high moan draws from him and his back arches as Mal cups his head in her hands and _blows his fucking mind._

“Mallorie Jensen there is no way in _hell_ you’ve never kissed anybody before,” he gasps, breath already quick.

“Not a one,” she says cheerfully, diving back in to kiss the living daylights out of him. She then proceeds to stroke her thumb _firmly_ across the delightfully sensitive spot on his neck. Alex yelps.

“Holy _shit,_ Mallorie.”

“What? Too much?”

“If you want this to last, _yeah."_

Her cock twitches in her pants. “God, yeah, okay.” She sits up, hips still grinding into Alex’s as she undoes her sweatpants. He jerks into her on instinct, which is fast replaced by clumsy, wriggling hands working his own pants loose. It’s incredible.

“Fuck,” Mal grumbles, rolling off of Alex to shuck off her pants and boxers. “Come on, get your pants off, nerd.”

“This was _your_ fucking idea,” he says, shoving his clothes down to his ankles anyways. As he kicks the last piece off, a thought pops into Mal’s head.

“I’m going to hook those gorgeous legs over my shoulders and finger you ‘til you _cry."_

Alex jams a hand into his crotch, an automatic, desperately aroused response, and moans. Short and breathy. Perfect. For now, though, Mal only crawls between Alex’s thighs, pushing his legs apart. He turns, embarrassed, covering his beet-red face with his hands as Mal runs hers down his thighs. He squeezes them tight on her waist, feeling exposed, wanting to cover up. That’s not gonna happen.

“You look gorgeous.”

“Mallorie, I love you, but if I look at you right now I _will_ embarass myself.”

She goes breathless. “You’re fucking with me.”

“No, I’m not!” he huffs, squirming.

“You’re telling me if you take your hands off your eyes right now, you will _actually_ come all over yourself.”

He whimpers, high pitched, and squeezes his legs tight around her again.

" _Holy shit."_

“Stop- stop _teasing,_ Mal, I’m about to _lose_ it.”

“So I should just finger you?”

“Stooop!” he squeals. “God, this shit _hurts,_ just get me off and be done with it _please."_

“Oh my god,” Mal chokes out, grinding against her own palm. This shouldn’t be so fucking hot. It really shouldn’t. But fuck her if she wasn’t gonna take the opportunity to turn Alex’s little moans, spilling out from every exhale, and turn them into incoherent, nerve-driven shouts.

Alex visibly twitches when he hears the lube cap pop open.

“God, Alex, I haven’t even touched you.”

“I _know!"_  he cries, pulling Mal as near to him as he can, desperate for any friction. She pulls herself back, though, and he groans, a long, agonized sound. She slicks lube over her fingers, carefully covering them as well as she can.

“You ready?” Mal asks. Her thighs are wedged between his, her hand’s holding her weight off to his right, and Alex swears he can feel where her fingers are in the air.

“Please,” he whispers.

Alex jerks _violently_ the second Mal touches him, crying out louder than she’s ever heard him.

" _God,"_  she groans. “Hold still.”

All she gets in response is the most deliciously tortured sound. She bars her forearm across his hips, fighting his instinctive rutting.

“Mal, Mal, Mal, please, _please-"_  she slips a finger in and he _shrieks,_ albeit only for a moment, and she’s hardly to her second knuckle.

“Jesus _christ,_  Alex, I’m going to come right here if you keep that up.” She’s not lying, either. She can feel every pulse of her heart go _straight_ to her cock, and she’s not actually sure how she’s keeping it this together.

“I don’t _fucking CARE!"_  he wails, pushing against her, desperate, needy, and irresistible. So she pushes her forefinger deeper, buried inside of him, and the only word to describe him right now is _obscene._ He’s flushed and sweaty from head to toe, twitching and squirming nearly nonstop, and that’s to say nothing of the noises.

“God,” she huffs, breathing hard and heavy. “God, Alex. Okay. Okay. Can I put another finger in?”

" _Please!"_

And Mal’s not one to deny that. So, carefully, she wriggles her second finger into him, too, and it’s then she notices the puddle of precome on his stomach. Instantly, a gut reaction, she moans _loudly,_  curling in on herself, free hand thrust directly against her cock. _"_ _Fuck,"_  she cusses. “Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck. You’re gonna kill me Alex, you’re gonna kill me. God.” She’s nearly as desperate as he is - there’s sweat beaded on her brow, her hair is damp where it’s not in a ponytail, and her cock is achingly hard, dripping precome down her shaft.

“Kiss me,” he demands.

“God, okay,” punches out of her, hardly more than a groaned exhale, and she brings her lips to his, pouring out every goddamn ounce of passion she has into him.

“Your- move, fingers, _move them, PLEASE,"_  Alex begs. He’s completely lost, Mal’s so hard it fucking hurts, and she’s got two fingers buried to the hilt in his ass. So…

She yanks him hard against her, _bites_ down on his lower lip, and crooks her fingers _viciously._

He screams. It’s loud, guttural, primal, and Mal feels a yell rip out of her as his muscles squeeze tight around her, he’s coming, and it hardly takes a touch of her own hand to slam her over the edge, too. It’s a haze swirling into her whole mind, an unbelievable wash of pleasure, and she’s not really sure how long it takes to come back, heaving breaths like she’s drowning and hearing those familiar whines on Alex’s every exhale. Mal’s vision clears to show her a completely wrecked Alex below her, forearm still flung across his eyes, and come splattered all the way up his chest.

And she didn’t even touch him.

She can see where she came, too,  a pool of come in the hollow of his hip. She eases her fingers gently out of him, met with a chest-deep moan.

“Mal, I think we’re gonna have to do this again some time,” Alex says, flopping his arm off to the side. His eyes are wild, and he looks kind of stunned.

“Yeah,” Mal answers, breath still knocked out of her. “Yeah, that.”

**Author's Note:**

> “im gonna write the first time mal fingers him and alex just fucking nuts immediately” - what i was going to put in the end notes of the last story but then i didn’t want to spoil it.  
> hope you enjoyed this nonsense guys


End file.
